The present invention, Hosta ‘Atlantis’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrid, hereinafter referred to as ‘Atlantis’.
The inventors discovered the new cultivar, ‘Atlantis’, in summer of 1998 in a cultivated growing area in Waseca, Minn. ‘Atlantis’ originated as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Hosta ‘Abba Dabba Do’ (unpatented). The parent plant, Hosta, ‘Abba Dabba Do’, is a variegated mutation of the gold foliaged cultivar, Hosta ‘Sun Power’ (unpatented). ‘Atlantis’ is unique in having wide yellow-green margins surrounding green centers. The variegation pattern is similar to the parent plant ‘Abba Dabba Do’, however the margins of ‘Atlantis’ are significantly wider. ‘Atlantis’ has a similar leaf variegation pattern to ‘Satisfaction’ (unpatented) and H. montana ‘Aureo Marginata’. In comparison to ‘Atlantis’, the leaves of ‘Satisfaction’ are broader, more heart-shaped, and lack the terminal twist at the leaf apex. ‘Aureo Marginata’ differs from ‘Atlantis’ in having a more mounded, less upright plant habit, leaf blades that curve more downward and leaf blades that lack the twist at the apex.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventors utilizing in vitro propagation in Waseca, Minn. in fall of 2002. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Atlantis’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.